Silence is bliss
by Seaweed skull
Summary: Percy thinks he is a mute loser who is abused. Annabeth is prideful of her life. She has a boyfriend and great friends. What happens when two opposites mix? NOTE: This is a remake of the original Silence is Bliss. *TEMP. HALT*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a remake of the silence is bliss.**

**I don't own PJO**

Percy's POV

My nightmare started like this: _I was in my parents' car on the way home from school. It was the last day of school and we were gonna get ice cream. My mom and dad were singing a song I didn't know while they held hands. I was happy and so were they, that was all that mattered. All of a sudden, I heard a SCREECH of another car. Then, a sudden force drove me into the back of the passenger seat. The car was on fire and my parents were knocked out, probably dead from the force of the other car. _I woke up with a start. I remembered that I wasn't in the car accident when I was 3, that I was mute from it and sent to my Uncle, **As in the original series, Gabe is his uncle. **Gabe Ugliano. "Get up you worthless runt!" A voice shouted obviously my uncle. I got up and put on clothes and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I finished eating and saw the massive lump that was my uncle. He was beer bottle in his hand and was obviously drunk. He grabbed my collar and hit me repeatedly in the stomach with his fist and then brought the bottle down on my face. I of course being a mute said noting. I got up and dusted the shards off my shirt and walked outside. The crisp cold wind hit my face telling me that winter was near. I walked to school wanting to be alone for as long as possible.

Annabeth's POV

I walked in the classroom 45 minutes early. I, being the nerd, sat down and read to my heart's content. My life was great; I had a best friend named Thalia, a wonderful boyfriend who was the school jock, Luke Castellan, and A Honor Roll with a scholarship to Yale. I never knew how I could have gotten a life so _great_. Anyways, I was reading until our math teacher, Mr. Lebeski cleared his throat. I looked at the clock and saw it said 8:35. Wow, it was already 5 minutes until the bell rang."Well, class," he said trying to get the students' attention. "We have a new student here, his name is Percy Jackson. Now, he is well, a mute. So, just please be polite." A boy walked in with the principal, Mr. Dionysus who looked like he could care less about the newbie. Percy had black hair that was swept over one eye. His other eye that I could see was sea green. His eyes had so many dimensions that I just got lost in them. His clothes were so baggy that it looked like they might have been someone else's. When he looked at the class, his eyes widened in fear. At first, I thought he was looking at me, but then I noticed it was behind me at Luke Castellan. I wondered why he could be so scared over someone he had never met. But still, he looked really familiar. I looked at Thalia, expecting to see eyes of pure loathing. See, Thalia kinda hates new kids. Don't ask me why, she just does. Instead, I saw eyes of happiness like she knew him once. She patted the desk next to her in between her and her cousin Nico indicating him to sit there. He walked over and sat at the desk. He gave a half hearted smile and put his head down. I noticed something about his face before he put it down. He had a bruise and several cuts. It made me curious about what happened.

SKIPPING TIME IS TIME TRAVEL

Percy's POV

After class, Thalia and I left the classroom together. I saw a blonde haired girl looking at us curiously as we left. "Percy!" Thalia said excitedly. 'Since when did you move here? Oh, and by the way cut your hair." She laughed and it gave me a sense of longing. It had been years since I laughed. It was a burst of joy that showed your voice, something I will never have. I saw Nico run up to me grinning wildly. "Percy!" He said. "I've missed you man, and since when did you go emo?" My cheeks went read and I fished out my clipboard and wrote out, _I am not emo! My hair is just long._ They laughed a good laughed and I smiled. I was surprised they had a hard time noticing my bruise, not that I'm complaining though. "Hey Percy," Thalia said. "Let's go find Annabeth." He walked over to where a group of kids including a blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes. I walked over too, and saw a dude with sandy hair and an upturned nose. My stomach fell. It was Luke Castellan, the dude who hated my guts. He of course noticed me as well. "Well, if it isn't Perseus," He said grinning evilly. "The mute." I wanted to make a run for it, but I couldn't. He walked over and hit me in the gut. He grabbed my throat to where I couldn't breathe. I started hitting me in the face until I saw dots. He let go of me, making me fall to the floor. "Oh my god," I heard Thalia say. "Percy! Luke, you little bastard!" She ran over to me telling me comforting words. All I could think of was why I am even living. Then, I saw Annabeth. I didn't know when she got here, but she was. Her eyes were full of worry making the stormy gray color look like overcast weather. I slowly got to my feet and just stood there. I still had my clipboard in my hands along with my pen. I wrote two simple words that could make a big message even though it was still simple; _go away. _I then took off and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating! With the snow in Texas and Christmas coming I just got distracted… Well here is chapter two!**

Percy's POV

I ran off after what Luke did. I heard people call my name, but I didn't stop. I didn't care what happened to me. I didn't care if I died because no one would care. I am hated by everyone and it doesn't matter. I just lost the will to live. I darted off to class before the bell rang and sat down. I put my face in between my arms and tried to ignore the people whispering about how much I was bleeding, or how much of a loser I was. When the teacher came in, I tried to listen to what the he was saying, but I couldn't. All I could think of was how I wasn't wanted. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned to the person tapping me. It was Annabeth. She handed me a note and when I opened it, it read; _I want to talk after school_. I crumpled it up and stuffed it in my backpack. I didn't care what she had to say, but another part of me did. I sighed and got it back out. On the paper I wrote my answer and gave it back.

**c}:{D I am a Mexican in a time skip!**

Annabeth's POV

I waited for Percy outside the school feeling miserable. I thought that Luke was a great guy, but really, he was a jerk. He beats up a kid who can't talk or defend himself. I heard the leaves crunch as a figure walked up to me. It was Percy Jackson. I felt my heart flutter as I saw him, but I waved it off. "Percy," I said. "I wanted you to know that I had no idea Luke would do that." He scowled like the word Luke was a curse word. He wrote down something on a clipboard and handed it to me. It read; _its okay, you didn't know about his true side. He did this ever since I was six, and it was torture. I don't blame you for anything._ It made me feel even guiltier that he forgave me just like that. I went up to him and hugged him hard. "I wish I knew," I said starting to sob. "I would have never talked to him or anything if I knew. I'm s-so sorry." He smiled at me. It was a warm kind smile that would make people's day. He wrote on his clipboard with hesitation, like he was deciding to write it or not. When he finally handed it to me it read; _Thank you, not a lot of people like me, and knowing that you do makes me happy. Since I do trust you, I need to tell you something as long as you keep it in between us. _He looked at me and I nodded to tell him I would keep the secret. He began to write; _when I was young, my parents died in a car accident. My vocal chords were damaged and I was sent to my uncle, Gabe Ugliano. He… didn't like me. He liked to hit me until I blacked out, and when Luke came and beat me, it made me feel not wanted. But then Thalia, Nico, and Grover came along and they showed me life was worth living. Without them, I wouldn't be able to take the punishments I get. They only know about Luke though, you are the only one that I told about Gabe._ When I finished reading my heart felt heavy. He was abused. That was all that went through my mind. I just stood there paralyzed. When I looked up at Percy, I saw that he wasn't there. He left one note; _I'm sorry._

Percy's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I darted down the streets to my house terrified because I was late. Gabe is going to _literally_ kill me was all I could think of. When I reached the door to my house I saw Gabe standing there looking furious. "You're late punk," he said through gritted teeth. "Get in the house, _now._" I walked in my legs trembling. Be hit me in the back of the head sending me to the ground. He slammed the door and kicked me in the ribs. I heard a _crack_! My face met Gabe's fist as he punched me. He grabbed an empty beer bottle that once littered the floor and slammed it on my head. He spat on my face as I walked away. I swayed as I got to my feet. I made my way to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I found my razor under the pillow and cut my wrist. As soon as the metal cut my skin, all the pain in my head washed away like an ocean had swept it out of his body. The warm blood trickled down his arm when he made several deep cuts. When I was done, I cleaned off the blade and put it back under the pillow. I then walked over to my desk and found a picture of my mom and dad. Tears fell on the paper as I started to cry. I tried as hard as I could to make a sound. Every time I tried, my throat would burn with searing pain and my mouth would start to bleed. This time, I didn't care about the pain. Finally, a sound came out so quiet I could barely hear it. My voice was so crackly and hoarse, it crackled like electricity. The word that came out was so simple, but I would do anything for it. "_Mom"_.

**Wow, that was sad. :( To make up for the lack of time, I will show you a preview of my new Hunger Games fan fiction, Dying Breath. **_**I ran down the field to the Cornucopia. I heard yells as people tackled others for supplies and dominance in fights. I made my way to the place of plenty and saw a pack and a sword. I quickly grabbed both items and ran into the snowy forest. Canons filled the air as people died. I didn't stop running until I thought that I would be safe from the other tributes.**_** Wow, wasn't that awesome!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fanfictioners! I am here to bring in CHAPTER 3!**

***Awkward Silence***

Annabeth's POV

At school next day, I was going to try and find Percy. I walked the halls searching for him when I got a glimpse of sea-green eyes and black hair. I ran over to the figure. "Percy," I hissed. He turned around and my suspicions were confirmed. What I saw next shocked me; His face was a train wreck. His hair was like a tornado blew through it and hung in his eye. He had huge bags and his face was pale. He pulled out his clipboard and wrote, _Annabeth! Uhh, well hi?_ "Oh my god Percy," I screeched. "What happened?" Even as I said it, I already knew who did it; Gabe. He wrote, _well, is falling down the stairs convincing enough?_ He smiled but winced as if it hurt him. He started to walk away, but collapsed on the lockers. I saw Nico and Thalia walk by, thank God. I yelled at them for help and they ran over when they saw Percy. "I-I'll go get the nurse," Nico said and then ran off. "What happened," Thalia asked. I told her about how I saw Percy came to school looking like someone mugged him and he collapsed. I ran my hand on his chest for broken bones and found several indents. I lifted his shirt and stifled a scream. Where the bumps were, was a nasty purple and black bruise the size of my hand and several bumps bigger than my pinkie's fingernail. "Oh my god," Thalia muttered. A couple minutes later, Nico came back with a dude about 18 with sandy hair and bright brown eyes. "Uhh Nico," I said. "I think nurses are usually women." "This is the nurse's son," He said. "Will Solace." Will knelt down besides Percy and examined the injuries. He pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1. Moments later, the ambulance showed up and took Percy away. "Come on," Thalia said. "We're visiting Jackson."

_I'M SKIPPIN' TIME LIKE A PIMP_

Percy's POV

Nothingness. That was all I felt, smelled, and saw. I heard voices saying, 'When's he gonna wake up' and 'Is he alright.' After a few minutes, my senses floated back to me. A sharp pain came in my chest and I saw a Doctor, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. "Ah, he's awake!" The Doctor said. "Hello, Percy! I'm Apollo and your main doctor." He looked for something on his desk and when he turned back to me, he was holding a shot with golden liquid in it. "Yes, you were sent to the right place, Mr. Jackson," he said. "What we have here is nectar. The latest medicine in our health science developments. It heals bones within weeks!" I had a hopeful thought. I grabbed my clipboard on the bed and wrote, _Can it heal damage vocal chords?_ When I handed it to him I crossed my fingers. He gave me a sad look and shook his head. He handed me the board back and left silently. "Percy," Annabeth said. I wrote on my board, _Wow, it can heal bones in weeks, but it can't even let me talk._ They looked at me sadly and I just sat there and fumed. _I'm just destined to live in hell, _I thought miserably. After about 10 minutes of silence Apollo came back in. "Alright, Mr. Jackson," he said. "We'll let you go after we get a wheelchair and you answer some questions. How'd you get those bruises? Also, the scars on your arm?" I sighed heavily. I grabbed the clipboard and began to write. I wrote an excuse that I was attacked by a gang. "Well," Apollo said clearly not satisfied. "I guess I will get your wheelchair." When he left the room, the rest turned to me. "Percy," Annabeth said. "If you want, there is a spare room at my house if you need to stay." I sighed and nodded yes. Nico and Thalia snickered. "Does this 'spare room' happen to be your room Annie?" Nico laughed. Annabeth blushed at what he said and mumbled something that might've been a no. I smiled at that and the smile was real. Something that hasn't happened in 13 years.

**That was happy! Sorry it is short, but I am really tired. Please review on your opinion! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. I just need your reviews. All you have to do is just write a small comment if you like it or not. I accept flames as well as long as I get some feed back. Well, on to the next chapter! **

_'Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself.'_

_- Harvey Fierstein_

Chapter Four

Percy's POV

The cool winter air hit my face as I walked to school. My recent beating was covered in the hoodie I wore. Every step I took made me think of what might my life be if I moved in with Annabeth. I shook the thought away. _ I can't live with her because of Gabe. . ._ I thought miserably. I looked at the steps of Goode High. The other place known as Hell to me. Ironically, it was also Heaven. I had friends there along with enemies.

People looked at me, some with pity, as I trudged up the stone steps. I wished I could just turn into thin air so I wouldn't have _this_ attention. As I entered the building, I scanned for blonde hair. I shuffled around the crowd until I saw what might be my worst nightmare; Annabeth and Luke holding hands. Annabeth looked like she might of been on cloud nine. I wondered if it was a concussion Gabe gave me or if it was actually real.

I wanted to shout, I wanted to just kill Luke, but I just stood there like the mute idiot I am. I felt adrenaline from hatred as if I had a double espresso that had enough sugar to give an ox a heart attack. My fists were chalk white. She laughed at a joke Luke made, but when she looked at me her face dropped. My throat burned as I tried to say three simple words. I went up to them and said the words probably slurred with the amount of blood in my mouth. "I h-h-hate y-you," I croaked. I backed up and took off.

_Lunch Time. . ._

I sat on my own. Thalia and Nico betrayed me too because they sat and laughed with Luke. Annabeth seemed to have forgotten me because she made no choice to talk to me, even when I walked right in front of her. All of it made my heart heavy. I just wanted to die, even if it meant rotting in Hell. I remembered about Goode being my Heaven and Hell. Now it was just Hell.

I wondered what I should do. Live in hell or die. It took a while, but I made my final choice. First I would need to write my letter... I got up and went to the library to begin writing. When I walked into the Library, I went to a computer and began to write.

_Dear to who it may concern,_

_I have suffered to much for me to handle. I can't live with myself because of all who betrayed and hurt me. People seemed to want me to burn and Hell, so here I am... hanging in the bathroom stall dead. If you actually did care, then I'm sorry. I was abused and bullied to an extent that could drive a man insane._

_I wanted to live life, but it apparently didn't want me to live. So here I am in either Heaven or Hell, whichever God decides for me. I just wanted to live feeling loved._

_Good bye,_

_Perceus Jackson._

I looked at what I wrote and slightly trembled. Would I do it? I sighed and pressed the print button. I grabbed the piece of paper and walked off to the boys bathrooms.

...

Annabeth's POV  
I didn't know what felt worse. Hanging out with Luke or ignoring Percy. Luke threatened me so i would ignore Percy for his safety. He did the same with Thalia and Nico. While I was lost in thought, I noticed that Nico had left. I began to eat when I head Nico's footsteps barreling at us. "Oh God," He said. "Oh my god. Why.." Thalia was the first to speak. "What happened Nico? Are you constipated or something?" He shook his head and when he looked back up his face was full of sadness. "Percy tried to commit suicide."

**That sucked. Well, I will try to write chapter five after I edit a few chapters! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here is chapter five.**

Annabeth's POV

Silence. Shocked silence excluding the small laughter from Luke. "W-what?" I asked. I was trembling, but not as bad as Thalia or Nico. "He was about to hang himself, but I stopped him. Here's what he used," Nico said. He pulled out two shoelaces tied together. "Also, he wrote a note." He handed me a typed piece of paper.

Every word I read, the more tears that slowly rolled down my cheeks. It was my fault. I made him commit suicide because I was a coward. "I-is he okay?" I asked quietly. "The principal is talking with him," Nico replied. "Probably sending him to a mental hospital." The last part he said bitterly.

_Two Days Later. . ._

Two days and he still hasn't come back. Maybe he is in a hospital. What is going to happen to him? All those types of questions raced through my head as I sat through History. Thalia and Nico weren't much better. We tried asking the Principal, but he avoided the questions he asked him. Every single second, every time I would wake up, I would know it was my fault.

Percy's POV  
Glass shards cut my skin. Fists hit my chest. Kicks connected with my head. For two days this would happen. Gabe was furious I tried to die. Feeling was mutual with Nico finding me. _Like he even cares_, I thought. "You little coward!" Gabe roared. "Can't even man up to me!" I was shaking in pain and anger.

He walked up to me and knelt real slow. "When you go to school tomorrow," he slurred. "You will not try _anything_, clear?" I nodded and he walked away. I crawled to my room and just lied there, wallowing in my own misery. Life just sucked. Can't it just kill me? Or did it hate that much?

I knew that when I went to school tomorrow, I would take the 'special' classes. Basically, I would spend it with the counselor and a parole officer. Joy. Also, I would have to walk by Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico everyday to my classes. I would have to try my best not to kill all of them, or I would get Juvy, inside a mental hospital... with another parole officer.

Why did I have to go to school?

**Sorry it was short and sucked. When I was putting up stuff in the attic, the attic stairs came down and hit my head. I have lack of depth perception as well as I can't think at all. Tie that with me being tired it makes it hard to write. Please review and have a wonderful day! **


End file.
